lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lana Del Rey Collectors Guide
The is a complete list of all the obtainable songs (as in those available to buy or find easily online, not those being hoarded by traders who won't share) by Lana Del Rey. Including variations and remixes. Those in italics are confirmed, some i.e. demos I'm not sure of. #''1949'' #''Afraid'' #''All you Need'' #''American (album version)'' #''A Star for Nick'' #''Aviation'' #''Axl Rose Husband'' #''Backfire'' #''Bad Disease'' #''Bel Air (album version)'' #''Big Bad Wolf'' #''Birds of a Feather'' #Blue Jeans (album version) #''Blue Jeans (Blood Orange Remix)'' #''Blue Jeans (Club Clique's Nothing Is Real Remix)'' #''Blue Jeans (demo version 1)'' #''Blue Jeans (demo version 2)'' #''Blue Jeans (feat. Azealia Banks) (Smims & Belle Remix)'' #''Blue Jeans (Gesaffelstein Remix)'' #''Blue Jeans (instrumental)'' #''Blue Jeans (Kris Menace Remix)'' #''Blue Jeans (Odd Future's the Internet Mix)'' #''Blue Jeans (Penguin Prison Remix)'' #''Blue Jeans (RAC Mix)'' #''Blue Jeans (radio edit)'' #''Blue Jeans (remastered)'' #Blue Velvet (album version) #''Blue Velvet (Penguin Prison Remix)i'' #Blue Velvet (Lindstrom Remix) #''Boarding School'' #''Body Electric'' #''Born to Die (album version)'' #''Born to Die (acapella version)'' #''Born to Die (Chad Valley Remix)'' #''Born to Die (Damon Albarn Remix)'' #''Born to Die (demo1, with strings intro)'' #''Born to Die (demo 2, without strings intro)'' #''Born to Die (instrumental)'' #''Born to Die (Parrade Remix)'' #''Born to Die (PDP / 13 Remix)'' #''Born to Die (single mix)'' #''Born to Die (Woodkid & the Shoes Remix)'' #''Brite Lites (demo version)'' #''Brite Lites (album version)'' #''Burning Desire'' #''Butterflies'' #''Carmen (album version)'' #''Carmen (acapella version)'' #''Carmen (demo version)'' #''Carmen (instrumental)'' #''Chet Baker (live performance with Mando Diao)'' #''Children of the Bad Revolution'' #''Cola (previously titled P*ssy)'' #''Come When you Call Me America version one'' #''Come When you Call Me America version two'' #''Daddy Issues'' #''Damn You'' #''Dangerous Girl'' #''Dangerous Girl (acapella version)'' #''Dark Paradise (album version)'' #''Dark Paradise (demo version 1)'' #''Dark Paradise (demo version 2)'' #''Dayglo Reflection (with Bobby Womack)'' #''Delicious'' #''Diet Mountain Dew (demo version 1)'' #''Diet Mountain Dew (demo version 2)'' #''Diet Mountain Dew (demo version 3)'' #''Disco'' #''Driving in Cars With Boys (studio version)'' #''Driving in Cars With Boys (demo)'' #''Dum Dum (version 1)'' #''Dum Dum (version 2)'' #''Dum Dum (version 3)'' #''Elvis'' #''End of the World (live only)'' #''Every Man Gets His Wish'' #''Fake Diamond'' #''Find my Own Way'' #''Fordham Road'' #''For K'' #''For K Part 2 (demo version)'' #''For K Part 2 (album version)'' #''Gangsta Boy'' #''Get Drunk'' #''Ghetto Baby'' #''Gloria (live performance with Mando Diao)'' #''Gods and Monsters'' #''Go Go Dancer'' #''Goodbye Kiss (live only)'' #''Gramma '' #''Happiest Girl In the Whole USA'' #''Happy Birthday Mr President'' #''Heart-shaped Box (live only)'' #''Heavy Hitter - version one'' #''Heavy Hitter - version two'' #''Heavy Hitter - instrumental'' #''Hollywood's Dead'' #''Hundred Dollar Bill'' #''Hundred Dollar Bill (demo)'' #''I Don't Want To Go'' #''I'm Indebted to you'' #''Iron (live performance ft Woodkid)'' #''Jimmy Necco'' #''Jump (album version)'' #''Jump (demo version)'' #''Kill Kill'' #''Kinda Out Of Luck'' #''Last Girl On Earth'' #''Lift Your Eyes'' #''Live or Die'' #''Lolita (album version)'' #''Lolita/Be My Baby Tonight (demo version 1)'' #''Lolita/Be My Baby Tonight (demo version 2)'' #''Lolita/Be My Baby Tonight (demo version 3)'' #''Lolita/Be My Baby Tonight (demo version 4 DanGrechmix)'' #''Lucky Ones (album version)'' #''Lucky Ones (demo)'' #''Match Made in Heaven'' #''Marilyn Monroe (also known as Puppy Love)'' #''Methamphetamines'' #''Mermaid Motel'' #''Million Dollar Man (album version)'' #'Million Dollar Man (demo version) #''Miss America (also known as trash magic, demo version)'' #''Miss America (also known as trash magic, studio version)'' #''Moije Joue'' #''Money Hunny'' #''My Bitch (previously known as Ridin ', with The Kickdrums and A$AP Rocky)'' #''My Momma'' #''My Best Days'' #''National Anthem (album version)'' #''National Anthem (Afterlife Remix)'' #''National Anthem (Breton Labs Remix)'' #''National Anthem (demo 1, more bass, from music video)'' #''National Anthem (demo 2, gentler and more akin to final version)'' #''National Anthem (Fred Falke Remix Edit)'' #''National Anthem (Tensnake Remix)'' #''Never Let Me Go'' #''Next to Me'' #''Off to the Races (album version)'' #Off to the Races (single version?) #''Oh Say Can You See'' #''On Our Way'' #''On Our way (acoustic demo)'' #''Oooh Baby'' #''Out with a Bang'' #''Paradise'' #''Pawn Shop Blues (demo version)'' #''Pawn Shop Blues (album version)'' #''Pin Up Galore'' #''Playing Dangerous'' #''Pretty Baby'' #''Pride'' #''Prom Song (Gone Wrong)'' #''Push Me Down'' #''Put Me in a Movie'' #''Put the Radio On'' #''Queen of the Gas Station (album version)'' #''Queen of the Gas Station (demo version)'' #''Queen of the Gas Station (acoustic demo version)'' #''Radio (album version)'' #''Radio (demo version)'' #''Raise Me Up (Mississippi South)'' #''Rehab'' #Ride (album version) #Ride (Active Child Remix) #''Ride or Die Bitch (more commonly known as She's Not Me)'' #''Serial Killer'' #''Smarty'' #''Spender (with Smiler)'' #''Summer of Sam'' #''Summertime Sadness (album version)'' #''Summertime Sadness (demo version)'' #''Summertime Sadness (Hannes Fischer Nightflight Remix)'' #''Summertime Sadness (Marbert Rocel Remix)'' #''Summertime Sadness (radio mix)'' #''Summertime Sadness (radio mix extended)'' #''Summertime Sadness (Todd Terry Dub)'' #''Summertime Sadness (Todd Terry Remix)'' #''Take Me to Paris (sometimes just called Paris, studio version)'' #''Ten Dollar Ring (live performance with Bryan Dunn. There do not seem to be any complete recordings)'' #''This is What Makes Us Girls (album version)'' #''This is What Makes Us Girls (demo 1, sounds more higher pitched)'' #''This is What Makes Us Girls (demo 2)'' #''Try Tonight'' #''Velvet Crowbar'' #''Video Games'' #''Video Games (demo version)'' #''Video Games (live performance ft Woodkid)'' #''Video Games (Radio Edit)'' #''Video Games (Mr Fingers Remix)'' #''Video Games (Omid 16B Remix)'' #''Video Games (Club Clique for The Bad Girls Remix)'' #''Video Games (Rainer Weichhold & Nick Olivetti Radio Edit)'' #''Video Games (White Lies C-mix)'' #''Video Games (Jakwob and Etherwood Remix)'' #''Video Games (We Don't Belong In Pacha Remix)'' #''Video Games (Jamie Woon Remix)'' #''Westbound'' #''White Pontiac Heaven (alternate version of Axl rose husband. Only about a minutes worth leaked)'' #''Without You (album version)'' #''Without You (demo version 1)'' #''Without You (demo version 2)'' #''Yayo (album version)'' #''Yayo (acoustic demo)'' #''Yayo (demo)'' #''Yayo (live rock version)'' #''Yayo (remastered for BtD:PE)'' #''You Can Be the Boss'' #''You're Gonna Love Me''